


Light Years Away

by Red_Passion



Series: Writer’s Month 2019 [30]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Coping, Emotions, F/F, F/M, First Love, Lost Love, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Pining, Vulcan, Vulcan Science Academy (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Alison is missing Kathryn, her ex-lover





	Light Years Away

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer’s Month 2019 - Day 30 - Word Prompt - Pining

_Vulcan Science Academy, Vulcan, Vulcan System, Sector 001, 2371_

_Personal Log of Associate Professor Alison Harkins_

I received a Starfleet communication this morning which advised Starfleet staff on Vulcan of the launch of the new Intrepid class starship, the U.S.S Voyager. And on its bridge as its captain, Kathryn Janeway. She was embarking on the next stage of her career, and her personal life, and I wasn’t part of it. 

I miss her. I miss her with every inch, every cell, every part of my being. Light years separate us, hearts and lives apart. The last time we saw each other was the final chapter in our passionate love affair and our friendship. I could not be in her presence knowing that she was happy with Mark. I could not stand by and watch her marry him. And so, with emotional courage I broke the bonds of friendship (and ex-lovers). It was _ I _ who had severed ties, and it cut me to pieces. 

But my time here on Vulcan has helped me deal with my emotions. I feel stronger than before. I am learning to detach myself and control the most intense human emotions. Perhaps one day I can see her again, see her happy and content with Mark, and not feel sadness and regret.  


_ End Log_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic relates to my fics [Fruition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296514/chapters/40681658), [Reminiscences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893881), [Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231305), [First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262979), [Distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203102), [Who Are You Dressed As?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379805), [Soulmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269768) and [Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341417)


End file.
